1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, more particularly to a tool box for alerting users whether the tool box is locked or not before the users take it in hands.
2. Description of Related Art
Hand tools are ordinary and widely using in houses and factories. People often assemble and fix things by using various hand tools like wrenches, screwdrivers, hammers . . . etc. Thus, a tool box can make a user more convenient to carry those different hand tools.
A conventional tool box comprises a box, a plurality of rooms in the box for receiving hand tools and bolts, a handle for the user to carry the tool box, a lock member for locking the tool box. However, the user is often unaware whether the lock member locks the tool box or not before the user carries the tool box. Thus, the tool box is opening unexpectedly when the lock member does not lock the tool box, and all pieces are falling down the ground.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.